Santa Came to Dinner
by donnaann55
Summary: Based on episode 5.8 "Previously Unaired Christmas". This is my take on how the evening should have gone for Kurt. Warnings for M/M slash with a Santa guest. :)


**Santa Came to Dinner**

"No, I think that needs some kick. Come on, Kurt, don't all you gays love Julia Child? Didn't she, like, spike everything?" Santana lit the candy cane stripped pillar candles that Rachel, obviously making up for years of Christmas deprivation, had insisted on littering the loft with.

"Well, I guess I could add some cooking sherry." Kurt would put an entire liquor store in the sauce if he thought Cody would like it.

That man had been front and centre in Kurt's mind since he stepped off the escalator, all chiseled chest and sculpted abs. He did not waste even one second feeling guilty about obsessing over a stranger. That cheating, gelled hypocrite was back in Lima and out of his life, and Kurt was free to drool over whoever he pleased. And, God love Dior, but Cody pleased him!

Any man who walked around half naked in December was practically shouting, "Hey, look at me," and Kurt had looked, he had blatantly stared. In an unprecedented departure from his usual circumspect behaviour, he had made absolutely no attempt to hide his attraction. _Yes, anything, truly! I'm Kurt by the way, newly single. Oooh, deputize! Sounds fun. What are our responsibilities?_ Cody had smiled at him, granted he had smiled at Rachel and Santana too, but he had definitely smiled at _him_ and suggested dinner. Tonight, if he got his Christmas wish early, he would get to do more than look.

After his escape from the Midtown Mall's North Pole, he had ransacked his closet, determined to erase that red and green horror of an elf costume from Cody's mind forever. Flicking through hangars, he had found himself singing what he hoped were prophetic lyrics from One Republic's Counting Stars.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

As Kurt tried the sauce again, a triad of knocks beat a rap on their industrial barn door and Rachel rushed over and slid it open.

"Ho. Ho. Ho."

Turned out Cody was more than an X-rated Christmas fantasy. The guy was friendly, and funny, and made an addictive hot buttered rum concoction. After downing a few of Cody's holiday specials, the three New Directions alumni were falling over themselves laughing as they draped each other and Cody in Christmas tinsel. Decorating Cody somehow segued into Kurt tossing quarters at the half-naked Santa as they lolled on the couch together, Rachel and Santana egging them on.

Cody laughed with Kurt, and moved closer to the younger man with each flip of the coin. Kurt was feeling the liquor, but he wasn't blind drunk. He was very aware that the distance between them on the couch was gradually vanishing. Anticipation built under his skin, making him bold. On the next toss, he allowed his hand to ghost along Cody's ribs as he retrieved the coin. He looked up, prepared to pass the caress off as an accident, a result of drink-induced poor coordination, if Cody looked uncomfortable with his touch.

Cody wasn't uncomfortable with Kurt's touch. Catching Kurt's hand, he flattened the younger man's palm against his chest, and locked eyes with the former Elf. Kurt struggled to breathe over the pulse beating in his throat. _Yes! Oh, God! That was a yes! Yes, to touching, yes to … _

Kurt glanced over at the girls, grateful when Santana winked at him and pulled Rachel to her feet. "Come on, Berry, bed." As the girls staggered off, he traced his fingers down the middle of all that luscious skin. His eyes reading Cody's, he decided it was now or never. Standing, he held his hand down to the guy he barely knew.

His alcohol-infused brain played Scrabble with that thought; reassembling the words from 'barely knew the guy' to 'know the guy bare', and that struck a rather inebriated Kurt as hilarious. Laughing, he pulled Cody up from the couch and steered him toward his bedroom. He tugged the flimsy curtain, his substitute for a wall, closed and turned to find his Christmas present waiting to be unwrapped!

Cody watched Kurt walk towards him, not particularly concerned by the fact that Kurt had imbibed more than his fair share of rum. The kid had been plenty interested that afternoon when he was stone-cold sober and Cody found this bold, slightly drunk Kurt even more attractive than the flirty one he had met at the Mall. No one had to tell Cody that the kid danced, it was there in the way he moved, grace and strength in one very appealing package.

Kurt stopped in front of Cody and set his hands under the red suspenders, gliding them up over Santa's chest. Cody grabbed Kurt's hips, and yanked the younger man closer, merging their bodies with one hard tug. Searching the singular eyes, he saw surprise morph into pleasure, as Kurt slid his hands higher, winding his arms around Cody's neck. Cody dipped his head as Kurt raised his, their mouths meeting, open, searching as Cody molded Kurt's body to his, one hand at the nape of the younger man's neck, one palming the ass poured into the very tight pants.

There had only ever been Blaine and Kurt felt the difference immediately. He embraced the difference, loving the feel of new, of different, of not-Blaine. This man was a present Kurt was giving himself, and the fact that they didn't know each other made that easier. He could concentrate on how he felt, what _he_ wanted, and not spend all his time worrying about how Blaine felt, trying to figure out what Blaine wanted. Fuck Blaine! Kurt growled in the back of his throat and rocked his hips against Cody's.

Cody heard the growl and smiled into Kurt's mouth. He pressed into the lithe body, murmuring appreciation when Kurt lifted one leg, and wrapped it around Cody's hip. Licking into Kurt's mouth, he ground their cocks together, rubbing through too many layers of cloth.

Kurt tore his mouth away. "I want …"

Cody looked at the man in his arms; pale skin flushed, startling eyes darkening with hunger. He couldn't remember the last time he had been with anyone this open. Kurt didn't try to hide anything; it was all there, in his face, in his body. His honesty touched a part of Cody that he had forgotten he had. "What do you want, Kurt?" He nipped into the side of Kurt's neck, and spoke low against his ear. "I'm Santa, remember, I'm here to give you whatever you want."

Slowly, Kurt slid his leg down along Cody's body, until he was standing on two feet again. He moved his hands from around Cody's neck, tracing his shoulders and arms, finally running them down Cody's chest to hover over the waistband of his pants. He looked up, a question in his eyes.

Cody had never seen eyes like Kurt's, he had no idea what that colour was called or if it even had a name. They were extraordinary. How anyone could ever say 'no' to those eyes was unfathomable to him. Putting his hands over Kurt's, he positioned them over his zipper. "Beautiful and a mind reader too, I'm impressed!" Releasing Kurt's hands, he slid the suspenders off his shoulders, as Kurt worked the zipper on the Santa pants open.

The red pants fell, sliding over Cody's hips, grazing past his thighs, and Kurt fell with them, dragging the blue boxers down as he slipped to the floor. On his knees, he felt like a kid in a candy store, everything on display, just for him. He couldn't quite believe that this was actually happening. When he could get past the _OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod_ chanting in his head, he focused on the cock waiting for him.

Cody was uncut and Kurt was fascinated. He touched the foreskin gently at first, experimenting, before wrapping his hand around the shaft and gliding the foreskin back and forth. He watched the head protrude and retreat, beyond pleased with his new toy. Grinning, he looked up at Cody as he licked the crown.

Cody watched Kurt, more than happy to be his playground. He had his own plans for the kid but he was in no hurry. He wasn't going anywhere until these budding actors were all snug in their beds fast asleep. They had hours yet. He closed his eyes as Kurt got serious with his lips and tongue, sending his fingers through the younger man's hair, cupping the back of his head. He felt Kurt's hand slip between his legs, palming his sac. Arousal had been simmering since this New York newbie had playfully rotated his ass about two inches away from Cody's cock, now it threatened to implode and he wasn't ready for that, not yet. Dropping his hand to Kurt's nape, he thumbed his cheek, causing those crystal eyes to look up. "Kurt, why am I the only one naked here?" As fantastic as Kurt's mouth felt around his cock, he really had to see the body under the clothes.

Kurt pulled off Cody's cock, and looked down at himself, surprised to find that, yeah, he was still fully dressed. _Naked, naked would be better._ "Right!" He was on his feet, fingers flying over buttons, and belt buckle, and zipper, shedding layers in a furious flurry, eager to get back to the edible body in front of him.

Cody laughed, watching the whirlwind Kurt had become. Standing on one foot and then the other, he tugged off his boots and socks, and kicked his pants and underwear out of the away. Reaching out to a suddenly still Kurt, he traced the younger man's shoulders and arms, running his hands down Kurt's sides, cupping his hips. Leaning in to Kurt, he licked into the dip of his collar bone, and nuzzled into the pale chest. He ran his tongue around a nipple and Kurt gasped, sliding his fingers into Cody's hair, tugging him closer. Cody sucked and licked and bit the hard nub, and Kurt tipped his head back, pressing into Cody's mouth. With one last nip, Cody pulled back, looking into the crystal eyes as his hands continued to map Kurt's body. "You're just about perfect aren't you?"

Kurt shook his head, Cody's words pulling him out of his sensual haze. "I'm not. I'm too…"

Cody didn't know what he'd said wrong, but he didn't like the sudden self-consciousness in Kurt's eyes. He wanted the glazed, heated look back. Putting two fingers over Kurt's lips, he stopped whatever disparaging remark the younger man was going to make. "I say you are." He stepped back, his hands still resting on Kurt's hips, and swept his eyes down Kurt's body. "Fuck! How the hell were you hiding that?"

Cody had seen more naked bodies than he cared to remember, men and women both, but this kid from where the hell was it, Idaho, Ohio, had managed to surprise him. Kurt wasn't all that tall for a guy, maybe 5'10" and he was slim bordering on delicate, so Cody had not expected this! Compared to the rest of his physique, Kurt was packing some substantial equipment. Without even thinking about it, Cody was kneeling in front of Kurt, hands on the younger man's thighs, spreading his legs, framing his cock. "Nice!" He stroked Kurt gently, from base to tip. "Flawless design; truly a thing of beauty."

"Yeah?" Kurt wanted to believe him, but he knew that Cody was just being kind. Blaine had only ever seemed to appreciate Kurt's cock when it was buried inside him.

"You don't know?" Cody looked up, shocked. But Kurt wasn't lying; it was there in his eyes, the hesitant, uncertain look that hurt Cody somehow. "Kurt, how can you not know this?" He ran his fingers along the younger man's shaft, as he talked. "First of all, it's larger than anyone your size should be carrying around. But, I'm not a size queen, for me it's more about the shape. Some guys are built weird, like crooked and shit." Cody looked up at Kurt, a laugh in his eyes. "If you ever give up on the Broadway thing, you could make a fortune modelling this."

Kurt tried to link some brain cells together but it was almost impossible with Cody's hand on his cock. "No, thank you. It's bad enough that my resume includes the word 'Elf'!"

Cody laughed, and looked up at Kurt, a second of warning before he swallowed him down. Kurt grabbed onto Cody's shoulders, fingers clenching, small whimpers escaping without his permission. Cody hallowed his cheeks, sucking up Kurt's shaft, licking circles around the crown. "I knew it. I knew you'd taste good."

The words were muttered around Kurt's cock, as if Cody was talking to himself but Kurt heard them, and tiny grenades exploded in his mind. Hanging on to Cody's shoulders, the man's mouth leading him to nirvana, Kurt sank into the sensation. _Oh, God! I love New York!_

Kurt tasted even better than Cody had thought he would and the kid felt fucking amazing; hard heat under silken skin sliding over his tongue. Swirling his tongue, Cody worked down Kurt's shaft, sucked his way back up and pulled off. One hand wrapped around Kurt's length, his thumb stroking over the head, Cody nuzzled into Kurt's groin, learning his scent. Rubbing nose and lips over the soft sac lightly covered with hair, Cody couldn't pull himself away. Like everything else about this Broadway hopeful, Kurt's scent was indescribably appealing. Cody sniffed and licked, nuzzling into Kurt's balls, inhaling the scent over and over, only pulling away because he didn't want Kurt to think that he was some kind of freak. Turning his attention back to the gorgeous cock in his hand, he lapped up the pre-cum drizzling down the pretty pink flushed crown, and sucked Kurt in to the back of his throat.

Kurt didn't think Cody was some kind of freak, he thought the man was the answer to every dark of night fantasy he'd ever had. Kurt was burning up. For months, his only relief had been his hand, and this was so much more, more of everything, that he knew he wasn't going to last long. Past the throbbing heat that was making his brain melt, Kurt forced out two words. "Cody, soon." Blaine hadn't liked the taste of semen so Kurt had gotten used to warning his ex in time for him to pull off. Cody didn't move though, so Kurt tapped his shoulder and tried again. "I'm there."

Cody looked up because, this, he had to see. Sucking harder, he spread his hands over Kurt's ass, pulling the globes apart, stretching his opening and was rewarded when Kurt shot down his throat. Eyes shut tight, lashes lying against pink tinged skin, his mouth falling open, and his chest heaving; Kurt was a ravaged angel. Cody catalogued that image in his mind, filing it under the label, 'Never Forget'. Rising, he gathered Kurt close, his hands soothing over the younger man's back, supporting the former Elf while he recovered.

Kurt gradually became aware of the warm body under his hands, the heart beating against his, and the hard cock nestled against his spent shaft. Shifting his head on Cody's shoulder, he nestled into the curve of the other man's neck, and snuck his hand down between their bodies, wrapping his fingers around Cody's length. "Sorry, but you distracted me." Kurt felt the laugh, more than heard it, Cody's chest vibrating against his own.

"I distracted _you_?" Cody rested his head alongside Kurt's. "I think we'll call it even."

Kurt leaned back in Santa's arms, eyes teasing, as he fisted Cody. "Now, where was I?"

He started to sink down, but Cody tightened his hold, keeping Kurt standing. He nodded at the bed. "I think we've both spent enough time on our knees." He took the few steps to the bed and held his hand out for Kurt to take. "Here, on your back."

Kurt stretched out across the width of the bed and tipped his head back looking at the man standing behind him. He expected Cody to crawl on top of him, cock over his mouth in a sixty-nine position, and he was more than happy with that scenario. He hadn't had nearly enough of Cody's taste yet.

Cody put his hands on Kurt's shoulders, urging him back towards the end of the mattress. "Let your head fall off the edge of the bed, right, like that. Comfortable?"

_Okay, not sixty-nine, then. _The edge of the mattress supported his neck, so he was comfortable, confused but comfortable. He didn't see how … Cody brushed his cock across Kurt's lips and Kurt opened for him. _Oh my God! How have I never thought of this? This is awesome!_ His tongue and lips working the cock in his mouth, Kurt reached back and up, sliding his hands over soft skin and hard muscles.

Cody traced a hand down Kurt's neck and over his chest. "You okay?"

Kurt grinned around the hard flesh in his mouth and said something that sounded like, "Move!" He thrust his hips up, his tired cock twitching along his thigh, trying to rise again.

Cody took that to mean, "Yes, I'm okay." He pumped in and out of Kurt's mouth, sliding his cock into heated suction and wet friction, his hands roaming over the prone body spread out before him like some ancient banquet. He had been ready for what felt like hours, and now watching Kurt writhe on the bed, his lips stretched around Cody's cock, he could feel his balls tightening.

Looking up, Kurt slid his hands over Cody's chest. That chiseled perfection looked even better up close, like this, and it felt … touching this man was Kurt's new favourite thing. He trailed his fingers over one nipple and impulsively pinched it.

Cody moaned, one thought winging across his mind as he coated Kurt's tongue with cum. _Please don't let him hate me in the morning!_

Crawling onto the bed, he just managed to flop down beside Kurt and not on top of him. Lying on his back, he smiled as Kurt straddled him. You didn't need a decoder ring to figure out that Kurt was enjoying himself, the huge smile and shining eyes kind of gave it away. Reaching up, he trailed a finger over Kurt's jaw. "Having fun?"

"Yes!" Kurt stroked the hills and valleys of Cody's chest. "You make an excellent Christmas present," He nodded to the edge of the bed. "And so educational." Still focused on the sculpted chest, fingers tracking every muscle, Kurt flashed Cody a smile. "I've never done it that way before."

Cody stroked the muscled thighs straddling his hips. "Guess you don't watch a lot of porn?" Kurt shuddered with distaste and Cody laughed. "I take it you didn't have a lot of privacy to experiment back home in, Lima, right?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, you know, parents and a brother, it's not often that you have the house to yourself, and there's only so much you can do in a car." He frowned remembering what Lima had been like for him. "And that's assuming you can find someone to experiment with."

Cody spread his hands wide across Kurt's back, stroking from nape to ass, and Kurt leaned back into the touch. "You found someone though." Kurt looked at the man lying under him, puzzled as to how Cody knew that. "This afternoon, at the Mall, you said, 'newly single.'"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, a cliché of a story, I won't bore you with it."

"Let me guess. You're here in New York; your boy is back in Lima. Which one of you cheated?"

Tiny daggers flared in Kurt's eyes and Cody laughed, raising his hands in the air, the universal sign for 'don't shoot me'. "Sorry, sorry! He cheated then."

Kurt shrugged. "Told you, same old, same old."

Cody hated the shuttered look on Kurt's face. He wanted the open, laughing, surprisingly sensual Elf back and he was pretty sure he could make that happen. Planting his feet on the mattress, he bucked up, laughing as Kurt caught by surprise, slid sideways. Before the younger man could get his balance, Cody rolled over, tucking Kurt under him. Forearms planted on either side of Kurt's shoulders, he grinned down into laughing eyes. "You want to try something you probably didn't get around to in Lima?"

Kurt smirked. "I mentioned I'm in New York for an education, right?"

"Then hang on." Cody dragged his tongue down the centre of Kurt's chest, as he scooted down and settled himself on his stomach between Kurt's legs. Placing one hand on the back of each of the younger man's thighs, Cody pushed. Kurt took the not so subtle hint and pulled his legs back. Grabbing Kurt's hips, Cody pulled the ass he had been lusting after all night the few inches up to his mouth.

Kurt leaned back on his elbows, looking down his own torso, tying to see what Cody was doing. Cody rubbed his face across Kurt's ass, turning his head, dragging first one cheek and then the other over the lush fullness that Kurt's pants had hidden. Covering that ass should be a criminal offense and Cody was going to bring that up at the next civic meeting or as soon as the whole damn country stopped being so freaking terrified of sex. It could be a while. Meanwhile, he pressed kisses to the pale skin and licked a line up Kurt's crease.

Kurt flopped onto his back. Who needed to watch when this felt so freaking good! God, he hoped this was going where he thought it was going. Cody's tongue swiped a trail directly over Kurt's entrance and Kurt hissed in surprise and pleasure. _Oh, God! I didn't know!_ He'd heard of rimming, of course. He'd just never experienced it before. Blaine didn't … He shut that thought down. From now on, Blaine was dead and buried and no longer existed even in memory.

Cody smiled as Kurt's hips jerked in his hands, the surprised hiss reverberating in the quiet of the room. Popping his head up, he looked through Kurt's legs, along the pale perfection of his body, into the crystal eyes looking back at him. "So, I was right? You didn't get around to this in Lima?" Kurt shook his head and Cody grinned. "Welcome to New York!"

Cody licked and sucked at the tender opening, and Kurt gave up on any attempt to keep the mewling sounds inside. Cody used his thumbs to open Kurt and pushed his tongue in deep. Kurt knotted his fingers into the sheets, and words he never used poured out of him. "OhfuckOhfuckOhfuck! Please!"

Kurt, the pristinely-put-together, perfectly-mannered choir boy with the angel eyes was swearing and that made Cody hard enough to drill through the fucking mattress. He licked into Kurt until he thought his balls would explode from frustration. Nipping a bite into Kurt's ass, he raised his head and glanced up at the man writhing on the bed. "Kurt, I need to fuck you." He wasn't kidding, he was in severe pain here, if Kurt said no, he was pretty sure blood vessels would burst and he'd be maimed forever.

Kurt needed, he needed and the sensations had stopped. "What?" It took a few seconds for his brain to break Cody's words down, for the meaning to penetrate the fire in his body. When the words finally clicked in, he flopped one hand towards the night table and gasped out one word. "Drawer."

"Thank fucking God!" Cody scrambled over the mattress, yanked the drawer open and pulled out a condom and lube. Dropping the lube on the bed, he ripped the condom packet open, sheathed himself, grabbed the lube and returned to Kurt. Slicking two fingers, he pushed into Kurt relieved to find him relaxed and already primed from the rimming.

He quickly added a third finger and Kurt moaned, thrusting back onto his fingers. "Yes, now!"

Assuming that Kurt knew his own body, Cody slicked himself and pressed the head of his cock to Kurt's entrance. He pushed past the tight ring of muscle and started a slow push in. At least, that was the idea until Kurt decided otherwise.

The few minutes it had taken Cody to suit up had only increased Kurt's need, his body was one huge cauldron of want and he had run out of patience. He snapped his hips up, taking Cody in one hard thrust. Cody groaned. He found himself balls deep in heated pressure, Kurt's walls like a vise around him, and the kid kept coming, thrusting up, taking him in. "Holy Fuck!" Cody leaned over Kurt, wedged his arms under him and pulled the other man up. "Come here, baby." Cody tugged until Kurt was sitting in his lap, straddling his hips. Cody fucked up into Kurt and Kurt thrust down, a marriage made in heaven.

_Oh, God! This feels good!_ Another position Kurt had never tried before. Actually, Kurt hadn't bottomed all that often, a few times in the beginning when they first started but then Blaine had decided that he preferred to bottom so that was it. _Santana was right. I've got to get out more!_ Holding onto Cody's shoulders, his cock slapping that rock hard chest with every thrust, Kurt felt himself unraveling.

Cody looked at the man plunging up and down on his cock, pupils blown, hair flopping into his eyes, face tight with the tension of an approaching orgasm. _God! He was fucking beautiful!_ "Come with me, Kurt!" He grabbed Kurt's hips and slammed him down, once, twice … "Now, Kurt, now!"

Kurt made a massive mess on Cody's chest and dropped his head onto Santa's shoulder, while he waited for his heart to stop trying to break through his rib cage.

Cody felt Kurt's cum splash across his chest, and that image, Kurt marking him, sent him over the edge.

Eventually they uncurled themselves from each other. Kurt climbed off Cody and lay on his side watching as Cody ditched the condom. "You sure you're just a helpful Santa?"

Still leaning over the edge of the bed after tossing the condom, Cody froze. _Don't be an idiot! There's no way this kid knows you're a thief._ Turning to lay on his side facing Kurt, Cody forced himself to smile. "Why what do you think I am?"

Kurt grinned, pushing one knee between Cody's thighs. "I think you're every gay boy's dream of the big city."

Laughing, Cody linked his fingers through Kurt's. "Yeah? You think I work for the New York Board of Tourism?"

"Well, that or," Kurt slid over, turned his back to Cody, and tucked himself back against the hard chest, using his arm as a pillow. "You're one of those specialized tutors."

Cody wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. "Tutor?"

Kurt yawned. "Yeah, you know, 'Introduction to Gay: 101'"

Cody rolled away from Kurt to turn off the bedside lamp, pulled the duvet up from the foot of the bed, and curled back around Kurt. "Tutors have to stick around for more than one night, that's not me, Elf."

Cody's voice was light but the message was clear; one night only. Kurt was okay with that. He slammed his elbow into Cody's stomach, smiling with satisfaction at the resultant 'Oomph!' "Don't call me Elf!"

Cody blinked awake. _Shit! What time is it?_ Pissed at himself, he rolled onto his back. _What the fuck is wrong with you? You're a thief, not fucking sleeping beauty! _Relaxing as he realized that the room was pitch black, no hint of sun coming through the shades, he settled back against the sheets. _You've still got time._

"Oh, good, you're awake." Kurt nipped at Cody's ear lobe, his hand skating down over hard muscles, heading straight for Santa's cock. "You know," Kurt spoke softly, talking as he slithered down the bed, brushing his lips along Cody's body as he went. "To get really good at something, you have to practice." He tugged lightly on Cody's hip, asking him to roll over.

Okay, he could spare another hour, right? It had been a while since someone had offered to rim his ass, and Kurt perfectionist that he was, would probably be spectacular at it. Not five minutes later, humping the mattress under him, Kurt's hands spreading him open, his tongue flicking and flicking and fucking driving him insane, Cody knew he was wrong. Kurt wasn't spectacular; he was a fucking genius with his tongue.

This was not something Kurt had ever considered doing, not to Blaine, not to anyone. But he'd already smashed through so many personal boundaries tonight, what was one more? Different lyrics to the same song he had been singing earlier in the evening flitted through his inner monologue, words he totally identified with.

I feel something so right  
By doing the wrong thing  
And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

According to everything he'd been taught, hooking up with a stranger was the wrong thing. But Cody felt right. To Kurt, this whole night was a night out of time, a pause in the space-time continuum, perhaps his only chance to step outside himself and explore. Plus, he was curious; he had to know what rimming felt like from the other side. It had a certain taboo quality to it that intrigued him.

As he suspected, skin on skin was always a good thing. Licking and sucking at the puckered hole, pushing into the heated entrance felt good; Cody under him losing his mind felt even better. "I can give you more."

Kurt's words filtered through the need crawling under Cody's skin and he froze. _Oh, fuck! Kurt wanted to top him!_ Cody didn't bottom because he never gave up control, ever, to anyone. The world was full of fucking assholes and Cody knew that because he was one of them. His one and only rule was: Trust No One.

He liked Kurt, but he was leaving at first light and he was taking everything he could carry with him. He was going to betray Kurt's trust … "Yes." He was a liar and a thief and he wasn't going to change anytime soon but he could give this to Kurt.

Kurt felt Cody go rigid under his hands, under his mouth and he held his breath, certain that Cody would refuse. He really, really wanted to sink more than his tongue into that ass, but he got it. Not everyone liked to bottom, and if Cody didn't enjoy it, then Kurt wouldn't be able to either. He nipped into said ass, ready to suggest an alternative when, 'Yes' rumbled up at him from the pillow Cody was curled around.

Kurt wasted no time getting the supplies and sheathing himself, but he put a lot of time and patience into prepping Cody. Stretching Cody slowly, he crooked his fingers and teased over the man's prostate. Urging Cody up onto his knees, he licked down his spine and bit kisses into his ass. Two fingers pressing over that sensitive bundle of nerves, he snaked the other hand under Cody and pumped his cock; slow, long strokes, the same rhythm his fingers were pushing into the man's ass. Bending over Cody's back, both hands busy, Kurt listened to Cody's body. Biting stinging kisses into Cody's shoulders, Kurt waited, and waited and …

"Kurt!" Cody had never felt like this, he was falling apart and Kurt wasn't even inside him yet. He needed him inside, in him. He was open and hallow and empty, he needed … "Kurt!"

One steady thrust of his hips and Kurt was engulfed in heat and pressure. _God, it had been so long! Good, this was so good! _He pulled back and thrust in slowly, feeling Cody opening around him. On the third stroke in, Cody met him half way, pushing back, his ass smacking into Kurt.

_Why had he never done this before? Oh, right, because he didn't trust anyone enough. All that hardness pushing into him, fuck! _Snapping his hips, Cody pushed back onto Kurt's cock, and that felt even better. "Harder! Oh fuck! Harder, Kurt!"

Kurt gave him harder. Uncurling himself from over Cody's back, Kurt knelt up, grabbed Cody's hips and slammed into the man beneath him. Tomorrow, Kurt would be back in the real world, but tonight, he was flying!

Cody fisted his own cock, in time to Kurt's thrusts. They'd each already cum twice tonight, so this ride was longer; long and hard, skin slapping against skin, sweat dripping and grunts filling the air. Hard, and hot, and messy; it was fucking perfect!

Kurt tied off the condom and dropped it somewhere near the one Cody had tossed earlier. "Do you want me to get you a washcloth?"

Cody shifted out of the wet spot. "Nah, I'm good. Come here."

Kurt nestled into the warm body, strong arms closing around him. His head hit the pillow and he was out, his lips still curved in a smile.

Cody didn't close his eyes. He waited, listening to the soft breaths, feeling the steady beat of Kurt's heart under his hand. Inching away from the younger man, careful not to disturb his sleep, he slipped out of bed and quietly gathered up his clothes. It was a matter of seconds to step into his boxers, tug on his socks, and slip into the Santa pants. Holding his boots, he stood at the foot of the bed and took one last look at the man sleeping in it. "Night, Elf." Turning away, he pulled the curtain open and went to work.

"Santana? Santana, wake up!" Rachel felt awful and sounded worse, her words a rasping saw.

"Oh, my God, the last time I felt like this was when I was roofied at Lilith Fair. Oh, my God, help me."

"C'mere." Rachel pulled Santana up and they staggered out of Rachel's bedroom. Everything hurt; the very hair on Rachel's head felt like it was trying to come off. Santana could barely walk; her legs didn't seem to be working properly. Hanging onto each other, they crossed the few steps into the loft's great room, and stopped dead.

"Oh, my God, Rachel!" "Oh, my God, where's all our nice things?"

"I don't know. I don't know. The last thing I remember is Lady Hummel bouncing quarters off of Santa's abs."

The great room was a disaster area; furniture upside down, pillows torn, decorative pieces that Rachel had spent weeks tracking down in flea markets were broken and scattered over the carpet. Things were missing; their laptops and their iPod docking system, even the vintage turntable!

Kurt stirred at the first 'Oh, my God!' stretched and snuggled back into his pillow. The second 'Oh, my God' screeched in Rachel's voice had him jumping out of bed, grabbing his robe and rushing into the great room. The place looked like a hurricane had swept through, tossing and breaking everything it touched.

"Merry Fucking Christmas!" Santana was disgusted but not surprised, this was New York, enough said.

"Do we call the police?" Rachel needed to do something.

That's when Kurt realized what had happened, Rachel said 'police' and it all made sense. Cody had done this. He had betrayed their trust, lied to them, and then robbed them. Disbelief and hurt roiled through Kurt's stomach as he stepped through the trashed remains of their living room. Still mute with shock and pain, Kurt said nothing as he ran his fingers along the empty shelf that had held his collection of Broadway Playbills.

Staring into nothing, he was barely aware of the girls behind him; looking for cell phones, calling the police. He didn't see the damaged wall and the empty shelves in front of him. He saw snapshots of last night; Cody laughing as he made the hot buttered rum, Cody laughing as they twirled tinsel around him, Cody laughing as he moved closer to Kurt on the couch, Cody kneeling at his feet telling him he was perfect, Cody grinning down at him asking if he wanted to try something new, Cody saying 'come here, baby' as he pulled Kurt across his thighs fucking up into him, Cody under him gasping 'harder, Kurt, harder'. Click, click, click; the images flashed onto his mind's screen, never to be forgotten.

Yes, Cody was a liar and a thief. He had taken, but he had given too. His back to the girls, they didn't see the smile that started in the crystal eyes and tugged at his lips. _Still the best Christmas present ever!_

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
